


Bond of Souls

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Car Accidents, Character Death, Early Work, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Mental Abuse, Past Abuse, Soul Bond, Souls, Temporary Character Death, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang discovers that a second soul is inhabiting Joey's body. What can they do to save their friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: the fantastic My Sweet Koinu

“Shouldn’t Joey be here by now?” Yugi asked cheerfully. He and Yami were running the game shop for the weekend while their grandpa was out of town and the rest of the group had come over Saturday morning to hang out while the boys worked. Joey had been eager to come over and try out his new motorcycle on the way, but he hadn’t arrived yet.

“He’s probably having too much fun with that bike. I’m sure we’ll see him at lunch time.” Yami joked.

“Yeah.” Yugi lounged behind the counter while his darker half restocked the shelves. “He’s probably –” Yugi’s reply was cut off by the ringing phone, which he grabbed. “Mouto game shop, Yugi speaking… yes, I am that Yugi… yeah I know Joey Wheeler, he’s one of my best friends… what? N-no, no he can’t- no.”

Ryou, who had been sitting on the counter watching, was startled to see the spiky-haired boy fall to the floor. “Yami!”

“Aibou!” Yami was behind the counter in a second, cradling his unconscious light.

“Mr. Mouto?” the voice on the phone asked.

Yami picked up the receiver. “This is Yami Mouto, may I ask what this is about?”

“Yes. I’m calling from Shelter Hospital. We have a patient here whom we believe to be Joey Wheeler. There was a picture in his wallet of a boy labeled ‘Yugi Mouto’ and a business card for this number. We need you to come identify your friend.”

“I understand. We’ll be right there.” Yami hung up as his light began to stir. Quickly, he explained to the others. “Let’s go.” The teens ran to their cars and jumped in, speeding to the hospital.

 

~o~

 

“I’m Yami Mouto, we came for Joey Wheeler.” Yami told the woman in the ER.

She consulted a clipboard and then rose. “Follow me.” She said tonelessly, leading the group through a pair of swinging double doors and into a small waiting room. “The doctor will be with you in a moment.”

“What could have happened?” Tea asked, looking around the room for any sign of their friend.

Tristan put a comforting arm around his girlfriend. “He probably crashed his new bike and knocked himself upside the head.” He reassured the girl, sitting on a couch and pulling her down beside him.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Lia Domingo.” A tired voice called their attention to the doorway. “Are you here for Joey Wheeler?” She walked to the desk and began rifling through the papers and folders strewn across it.

“Yes ma’am. Please, what happened to him?” Malik asked.

The woman sighed, skimming the papers she had found. “There was an accident this morning. Two motorcyclists were going through an intersection when a drunk ran the red light and smashed into them from the side. One cyclist was thrown into the oncoming side of the intersection, where he was hit by a car. The other was pinned between the drunk and the car that had been behind them in the intersection.” She said calmly. Bakura and Yami exchanged a glance, fearing the worst. “In the chaotic time that followed, wallets and jackets were mixed as onlookers tried to help both men. I have seven jackets and four wallets, two presumably from people offering assistance. We are still trying to reach the contacts in the final wallet, but with your help we will be able to figure this out. Please follow me.”

Yami gently laid a hand on Yugi’s shoulder. _Aibou, are you sure about this? You don’t have to go in, you know._

 _I’ll be fine._ Yugi mentally insisted. _I’m just worried about Joey. _Yami nodded and the duo followed the others out of the room.__

Solemnly, the eight teens followed the woman down a crowded hallway to a private room. Inside a middle-aged man was surrounded by tubes, wires, and noisy machines. “Is this Joey Wheeler?” The woman asked. Heads shook. “Do you recognize him at all?” More shaking.

“He is one of my security guards; he was running an errand for me.” A familiar voice spoke from behind them. Seto Kaiba walked up the doctor, handing her his card. “My secretary said you called for identification.” He waved at the man in the ICU. “That is George Warder.”

“Thank you sir. That eliminates one wallet.”

Suddenly, Marik had an idea. “Wait, is it possible that Joey isn’t hurt?”

“Yeah,” his hikari chimed in, “Joey could have been one of the bystanders who helped, if you’ve got three wallets left.”

“What’s this about Wheeler?” Kaiba asked sharply.

“It is entirely possible that Mr. Wheeler is not here at all.” The woman allowed, leading them away again. Kaiba followed, listening. “We located one bystander already who has claimed his wallet, leaving only Mr. Wheeler and a Ken Hutchins. As I said, we have not yet managed to contact anyone at any of the numbers in Mr. Hutchins’s wallet. It is entirely possible that your friend is fine.” She pushed through another set of double doors. They were in a quiet, narrow corridor. Dr. Domingo consulted her paperwork and opened a door. A body lay on a metal table, covered by a sheet. She walked around it and, facing the teens, pulled back the sheet.

A familiar mop of blonde hair greeted them. “Jo-ey!” Yugi struggled against the arms of his yami, trying to reach his friend. Tea began to cry into Tristan’s shoulder. Tristan just stared, his face a mask of agony as he looked on his best friend. Malik appeared to be in shock, he trembled as he looked at the boy’s lifeless body. Ryou moaned and sank into the arms of his sniffling yami.

“Yugi, no!” Yami restrained his sobbing hikari.

“Joey! No, it can’t- NO! He isn’t…” Yugi gasped out, fighting tooth and nail to get to the blonde, to shake his shoulder, to wake his friend.

“Aibou, Aibou, come.” Yami pulled the smaller boy into his arms, whispering soothing noises into his hair, masking his own grief in the face of his Aibou’s heartbreak.

“This, then, is Joey Wheeler?” The doctor asked softly. She had to formally ask, though the teens’ reactions told her clearly that it was their friend.

“Yes.” Marik said stonily, looking everywhere but the table. Beside him Malik nodded.

“Thank you. I’ll give you a moment. When you are done here, just follow the arrows out.”

“Thank you ma’am.” The Egyptian duo chorused.

Dr. Domingo left the room, passing Kaiba where he stood in the doorway. “Did you know him as well, Mr. Kaiba?” She asked. The shock and pain in his blue eyes was answer enough, though the cold mask never wavered. “I’m sorry.” She whispered before leaving.


	2. Soul Switch

_  
What? Is this pathetic body failing me? I thought you were stronger than that, Wheeler._

_You again? Who are you? And why do I hurt so much?_

_You’re dying, brat. You’re dying and then I won’t be able to use your body anymore._ The dark presence howled in frustration. _Well I won’t be tied to a corpse again! You’re on your own, brat. Enjoy the pain of death, again Jo. I’ll see you the next time you decide to be reborn._ With that, the spirit was gone and Joey was filled with an intense pain, unlike anything he had ever felt before.  
 _  
That voice, it was so familiar. And he spoke of dying… again? Am I dying?_ The pain was receding slightly and Joey felt cold. If this was death and there was nothing he could do about it, then Joey could only wait. It galled him not to fight, but death was the one thing he knew he could never defy.

A light caught at the corner of his eyes and Joey squinted. The pain was almost completely gone and he vaguely thought he could hear familiar voices in the background. Yami was talking to someone, Yugi perhaps. Then a voice he swore was Tristan’s began to yell, cussing and berating someone. Joey was confused. If he was dying, why could he hear Tristan and Yami? Why did he feel cool metal against his back? Why was there a light somewhere above him? Was he not really dying? Joey wiggled his fingers and pinched himself in the side. _Ow!_ Yep, he was definitely alive. The voices solidified and Joey could make out full sentences.

“Tristan, it’ll be alright. Somehow…” Yami was trying to comfort Tristan? Why?

“No Yami, it won’t. You may be used to being dead, but I’m not and neither is Joey!” Tristan yelled.

Yami hissed sharply, but it was Yugi who replied in a cracking voice. “Leave him alone, Tristan. You think he wanted this to happen? Do you think any of us wanted Joey to-to… die?” The older boy’s chastised reply was lost on Joey.  
 _  
They think I’m dead? But I’m not, I’m right here next to them! I’m right here, you guys! I’m right beside you; I’m fine!_ Joey tried to move and found his joints were stiff, but they still worked, sorta.

“Yami, what happens when you die?” Yugi asked in a very small voice.

“Your soul leaves your body.” Yami replied quietly.

“What happens then?”

“Then your other soul is free again.” Joey was shocked by the scratchy sound of his own voice. He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but it made sense to him at the time. The group whirled around, eyes bulging in shock. He was surprised to see all three yamis and hikaris, as well as Tristan and Tea. Joey struggled to sit up, fighting stiffened joints and a seething cold.

“Joey?” Yugi managed to croak out.

“Hey ya, Yug.” Joey replied shakily, managing to push himself fully upright. He felt a tingling sensation racing over his skin and closed his eyes, fighting back nausea. It wasn’t enough and he felt the world slipping to black.

~o~

“What happens when you die?” Yugi asked, sorrow filling his large purple eyes.

“Your soul leaves your body.” Yami replied quietly, wrapping strong tanned arms around his hikari, offering what comfort he could.

“What happens then?”

“Then your other soul is free again.” A hoarse voice spoke from behind them. The group whirled. There, lying on the cold stone slab was Joey, who was slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Joey?” Yugi managed to croak out.

“Hey ya, Yug.” The blonde said, finally succeeding in pushing himself up. As the group watched, his body began to slowly change. Bruises appeared on his arms, face and neck. The awful gashes on his chest and abs disappeared, as did the ugly wound in his side. His hands began to bleed sluggishly and a well colored black eye blossomed around the golden orb. The boy wavered and then fainted, sliding off the viewing table. Instinctively, Yami and Tristan caught the boy’s body before it could hit the floor.

“Kaiba?” Yami appealed. He had been surprised to see the cold CEO there when the group of friends arrived, but now he was grateful to the figure just inside the door. “We can’t take him to a regular doctor and he’s hurt badly.”

Unreadable emotions flickered across the taller boy’s features. “My limo is waiting outside, I’ll have a doctor ready.” Seto pulled out his cell phone and began barking orders.

“Yugi, can you go into the puzzle for a few minutes? It will look less suspicious if I am carrying you from this place.” The smallest boy nodded and vanished, going to his soul room to wait. Yami muttered two spells in ancient Egyptian and the boy he carried now resembled Yugi, while a shadow puppet resembling Joey lay on the table. Tristan replaced the white sheet.

“Everything is ready.” Kaiba said. “Let’s go.” Yami picked up ‘Yugi’ bridal style and the group walked through the morgue to the waiting white limo. They piled in and Kaiba snapped at his driver. “Home, now.”

“Um, this is probably a dumb question,” Ryou spoke up, “But what just happened?”


	3. Doctor’s Visit

“He’s been beaten recently, and there is evidence of past abuse. Also, it looks like he was pounding on something hard with his fists.” The doctor told the anxious teens. “He is running a slight fever as well, so keep him cool.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Kaiba led the man from the room and turned back at the door. “There are more bedrooms in this hall. However, if you would like to stay here at first, there are spare blankets in the closet across the hall.” Yami waved a hand in acknowledgement as he and the others clustered around the bed. Though he looked better than he had before, Joey still seemed extremely pale against the dark green sheets.

When none of the others moved, Bakura and Marik exchanged a glance and left the room. They returned a few moments later, each with an armful of blankets. Each teen took one and chose a spot on the floor to curl up on. Yami offered to stay up in case Joey woke and the others settled down to sleep. “I’ll stay up with you, Yami.” Yugi offered, biting back a yawn.

Yami smiled knowingly. “Alright, Aibou.” He carefully sat at the foot of the bed, leaning against the baseboard. Yugi climbed up the other side and lay with his head on his Yami’s leg.

Looking at the others sleeping, Yami decided to address his partner silently. _I see the worry in your heart, Aibou. Tell me._

 _It’s just,_ Yugi struggled to put words to his feelings. _What could have possibly happened to Joey? He said he had two souls and then his body changed. Does he have a Yami like you?_

Yami had been asking himself the same questions since they had left the hospital. _I’m not sure what happened, Yugi. I have never sensed Shadow Magic in him as I did in Malik and Ryou. And what we saw today was not a Yami being separated from its Hikari. Something much different must have happened to Joey._ Yami began stroking the younger boy’s hair. _I’m sure that when Joey wakes up he will tell us what he meant and it will all make sense._

 _Hmmm. ‘Kay._ Yugi yawned again, almost asleep.  
 _  
Rest, Aibou. I will wake you if something happens._ Yami soothed. Seeing his light was already out, Yami looked for something to keep himself awake. The room was neat and stylish, but sadly lacking in anything to keep his interest. _There’s always my homework._ He thought. _Wow, I’m so bored my homework seems interesting? What is this town coming to?_ His bookbag was at home, but that wasn’t a problem. Yami closed his eyes and concentrated on the item he wanted. The Eye of Horus glimmered on his forehead and faded as the bag landed in the teen’s lap. Smirking, he pulled out his math book and, summoning a small light of magic, started on his homework for Monday.

~o~

Joey woke abruptly from his nightmares in an unfamiliar room. About to panic, he saw a familiar profile at the foot of the bed. The spiky-haired figure could only be Yami or Yugi. “Yug?” he asked softly.

The other looked up sharply and he noted that it was the older teen. The spirit moved his hand and Joey could see the small ball of light that had been illuminating his books. “How are you feeling Joey?” Yami asked gently.

“Thirsty.” Yami smiled and pointed to the bedside table. Gratefully, the blonde grabbed the cup he found there and drained it. A wave of Yami’s hand and the glass refilled itself with the cool clear water. Taking smaller sips, Joey gestured to the room and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Kaiba’s mansion.” Yami clarified, closing the books in his lap and slipping them back into his bag, which he placed on the floor.

“What day is it?” Joey asked, looking askance at the bookbag.

“Still Saturday.” Yami chuckled. “I was getting a head start for Monday.” Joey made a face and held out his cup for refilling. With a long suffering sigh, Yami refilled it, this time with some sticky-looking green liquid. “I know you can’t swallow pills, so the doctor left liquid medicine for you. Now don’t make that face, you were literally dead this morning and you need to take this medicine.” Still scowling, Joey gulped it down and was immediately rewarded with orange soda.

“Thanks.”

“Can- can you, um…” The spirit was clearly nervous and he wouldn’t meet the blonde’s eyes. “About today…”

“It’s ok; I don’t quite understand it myself.” Joey quickly reassured him. Quietly he explained everything that had happened that morning, including the strange voice in his mind. Yami was an attentive listener and didn’t speak until Joey finished and was staring into his now empty glass. With an absent wave it was again full of soda, which he happily drank. “I could get used to this.” He joked. A thought occurred to him and, again serious, he asked, “So do you know anything about this?”

“I might. I need to talk to Isis.” Yami replied.

“But isn’t she in Egypt?”

“Mmmhmm.” Yami seemed to only be half listening. “You should get some sleep. I’ll probably be back by morning.” As Joey watched, dumbfounded, the Pharaoh gently moved Yugi off his thigh and sat cross-legged. Hands laying palm-up on his knees, he closed his eyes as the Eye of Horus glittered into life on his forehead. Joey watched for a few minutes, but the older boy never moved and he soon found his eyes drooping.


	4. Down Memory Lane

The morning sun on his face roused Yugi and he rolled over to avoid it. “Come on Yugi, no more sleeping!” an all too cheery voice penetrated his mind.

“Go ‘way Ryou.” Yugi mumbled.

“Come on sleepyhead!” Ryou refused to give up, tugging gently on the boy’s tri-colored spikes. “Rise and shine little Pharaoh.”

“Yami, make Ryou go ‘way,” Yugi replied. Just as it occurred to him that he wasn’t snuggled up with Yami and that Ryou shouldn’t be in his house anyways, Bakura’s voice could be heard.

“I’d like to see him try it! That might work on Malik, but he won’t get through me.”

“Shut up, tomb-robber!” Malik and Marik said simultaneously. They both giggled as Yugi finally opened his eyes.

Seeing Joey asleep in the bed jolted his memory and the events of the previous day flashed though his mind. “Joey! How is he?” he worried.

“Doing a lot better.” Ryou said. He seemed the most awake boy in the room. “He’s conscious now, but sleeping. It looks like Yami made him take some medicine and his fever is lower.”

“Yami?” Yugi looked around for his darker half finding him deep in meditation. “What’s he doing?”

This time it was Marik who answered. “He’s using his Shadow Magic to contact someone, but I can’t tell who. Why don’t you ask him?”

 _Yami?_ Yugi thought tentatively, but there was no response. “He’s not answering, but he isn’t shutting me out. Its like he just can’t hear me, like he’s too far away.”

“Ishizu!” Malik exclaimed. “Who else do we know who is so far away?”

“Well, Duke’s on a business trip in New York…” Bakura began sarcastically.

“I meant someone with shadow powers, doofus. Anyway, it has to be sis.”

“Actually, it was Isis and Shadi, but you were close.” A tired voice added. All heads turned towards the Pharaoh. His eyes were open, but his shoulders sagged and weariness showed in his face and voice. “Is Joey up yet?” Yugi shook his head. “Wake me when he rises, will you?” Yugi nodded and scooted closer on the bed so the spirit could rest his head in his lap. Within seconds the older teen was sleeping.

Malik offered to find Kaiba and breakfast and left the room with his Yami. Ryou and Yugi talked about school while Bakura played with his hikari’s ivory hair.

~o~

The smell of food roused Joey and he cracked an eye open. He was still in the large bed, and Yugi sat at the foot of it, Yami's head cradled in his lap. Ryou sat beside him, both boys eating sandwiches. Tea was curled up in a chair by the door and the others were gone.

Joey's stomach grumbled and the two hikaris looked up quickly. "Joey!" Yugi's face broke into a smile and he lunged at Joey, forgetting for a moment where he was. The weight of his yami on his legs halted him and he settled for grinning wildly.

Ryou crawled across the bed and inspected Joey. "You're looking a lot better," he declared. "Kura, bring some food for Joey too," he said abruptly.

Joey was used to such non-sequiturs from the item bearers and just nodded happily.

"And for Yami," Yugi added, poking his mate.

Ryou passed on the request and then crawled over to the bedside table, picking up Joey's glass and the bottle of medicine. He poured out a large dose of the sticky fluid and handed it to the blond, giving him a pointed look. "The doctor said you need this. You will drink your medicine or Kura and Marik will help you."

Joey blinked and quickly swallowed the medicine. "Anything but those two," he replied fervently. "Is there any soda?"

His glass was suddenly full and both Joey and Ryou looked back. Yami was half-sitting, eyes still closed, but hand raised.

"Thanks Yami!" Joey said, gulping down the soda.

"Mmmhmm." Yami replied sleepily. Yugi offered the yami his sandwich and received a half-smile.

Before either hikari could question Joey and Yami, the door opened and Bakura and Malik walked in, each balancing two trays of food. Their noise woke Tea, who immediately jumped up and hugged Joey. "You're awake!" she cried. "Tristan will be so glad!"

"Where is he?" Joey asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"He and Marik went looking for Seto. Mokuba told us to eat whatever we want and then disappeared into his room, but we haven't seen Seto since last night." Malik explained, sitting by the window. "When'd you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Well what happened?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know," Joey replied. "Yami said he might have a way to tell me, but…"

Yami, having eaten all of Yugi's sandwich, was now halfway through the one Bakura gave him. "There is a way, but we need to be alone," he said, finishing his meal.

Grumbling, the others filed out of the room in search of Tristan and Marik.

"Do you really feel well enough for this?" Joey asked, eyeing the pale spirit.

"I'm fine, just a little tired from conversing with the others." Yami shoved the last of the sandwich in his mouth and shrugged. "I'll be fine to do this; it doesn't require nearly as much energy."

"Okay, if you're sure, then let's hear it."

"Joey, there is a spell Isis found. It will reveal everything locked in your mind, explaining this mysterious soul. By casting the spell, I'll see everything you do, but I swear to tell no one, not even Yugi, unless you agree."

Joey knew the look in Yami's eyes: he would keep his oath. No one but them would know the truth. And Joey wanted to know. "Alright, let's do it," he replied softly.

"Alright." Yami sat cross-legged again and gestured for Joey to copy him, facing the wall. Yami placed his fingertips on Joey's temples and both boys closed their eyes. The eye of Horus glowed to life and they were surrounded by a dark blue nimbus.

Joey felt Yami's presence in his soul room and followed as the spirit approached a box, excessively bound in duct tape. Yami pulled the box open with a glowing hand and memories began to swarm out. Here was Joey's knowledge of the evil presence, and his shared memories of this life.

Within the cardboard box was a school locker. The word "Jody" was scratched on it in black sharpie. Yami banished the lock and more memories were revealed, these ones from Jody's lifetime. Hidden inside was a leather pouch containing Jonan's memories and an elaborately enameled box. Within Joth's box they found Joini's made of thick paper and bamboo. A burial urn held Jono's memories from Yami's rule of Egypt, and a plain wooden box with "Jorry" carved into the lid. Next was an oiled cask with Jordan carved into the seal. The final box, made of solid gold, sprung open on its own, revealing the origins of the fight between Moreth and Jo's soul. These final visions completed the puzzle, and Yami withdrew from Joey's mind so the blond could sort everything out.

Opening his eyes in Kaiba's room, Yami rose in search of the others. Yugi was sitting outside the door and lead his Darker half to the dining room, where the others were eating dinner. Refusing to speak of the spell he had cast on Joey, Yami ate and listened to the others chatter. The meal had just ended when Joey entered the room and sat beside Yugi at the table.

Grabbing a dinner roll, he looked hard at Yami. "I thought about it," he said finally. "You can tell them everything before this life."

"Joey, are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. They deserve to know. After all, I know so much about your pasts; it's only fair."

"Still, you don't owe us anything," Yugi began.

"S'ok, Yug. I've thought about it. I want you all to know." With that he grabbed another roll and left the room. All eyes turned to Yami.

"Well Pharaoh?" Marik asked.


	5. The Past Revisited

"Centuries ago, before I ruled Egypt, there was a Sumerian prince named Jo." Yami began. "He was wealthy and peaceful and held the respect of his subjects. There also existed a great evil in this world named Moreth, who sought power. He possessed Jo and forced him into battle with his neighboring countries, desiring their lands and power. Jo fought against Moreth, but there was nothing he could do to stop the demon's quest for more. Jo's kingdom grew, as did Moreth's lust for control. But he overlooked one thing: Jo's will to be free.

In one fierce battle, Jo's opponent called forth a great sorcerer called Morua to fight Moreth. They were well matched in skills, but battling the sorcerer drew all of Moreth's attention. Jo's will was freed long enough for him to try to end Moreth's reign, by killing himself.

Moreth was caught unawares and did not have enough time to untangle his presence from Jo's soul. When Jo died, so did he.

In the natural course of time, a soul will be reborn many times, and so it was with Jo. He was reborn as Jorry, a mere peasant. However, Moreth was still tied to Jo's soul within Jorry, even though he was a simple farmer with no power. Moreth attempted to raise his social standing and Jorry was killed for it.

Jordan was the fifth and youngest son of a fairly prosperous merchant, destined to inherit little. Moreth forced him to murder his own brothers, seeking their portions of his father's trading business. He was killed at sea and his oldest brother's daughter became quite wealthy in his stead.

And then was Jo was reborn into a position that promised to fulfill Moreth's desires. Though he was but a peasant boy, Jono was a secret playmate to the young prince of Egypt, a bond sure to be rewarded in adulthood. However, Moreth didn't count on a larger pattern being woven by the fates; that of the Millennium Items. Jo, as Jono, was tied to my soul as well.

Joini was a royal scribe in China, surrounded by the rich and powerful but unable to ascend to their world.

And then there was Joth. Joth was a peasant in old England who, because of Moreth, was skilled at dark magic. The witch, Morgana Le Fay, took him in as her apprentice. You remember before, when I said that Jono's soul became tied to mine in Egypt? Well, by the same means another soul was tied to his. When Jo killed himself, Morua was still locked in battle with Moreth. This created a bond between their souls, meaning that in some lifetimes Morua would be born when Jo was, destined to fight Moreth. This was one such time, and he appeared as Moran, apprentice to the wizard Merlin. In a wizards duel much like the one their masters would soon fight, Joth and Moran fought and killed each other.

After Joth came Jonan in North American – a settler, and Jody, who died in Vietnam before he turned twenty. You can see his name on the monument in Washington DC.

Now, normally, many decades would have passed before Jo was born again. However, his soul belonged to another set as well. When Ishizu, Seto, and Shadi were born, it became clear that the fates were calling forth all those tied to the millennium items, including my, and now Yugi's, friends Joey and Tea."

Yami paused, thinking, and then continued his story. "Since Jo was returning to a time that Moreth knew fairly well, having only just left it, it would be too easy to gain power, so Morua was also called again. The rest has happened in this lifetime, and Joey has asked me not to share it." Yami finished his narrative and sat back as the others began speaking, all unaware that three people listened in from outside.

~o~

Mokuba snuck back to his room, mind spinning with what he had just overheard. Mokuba had always been intrigued by Joey for some reason, and now he knew why. Yami's tale would have sounded completely farfetched if not for the dreams Mokuba had regularly. Dreams where he was an ancient sorcerer or a wizard's apprentice. Dreams where Mokuba and a dark version of Joey were fighting. Dreams that Mokuba now knew were from his past lives.

Without a doubt, the raven-haired boy knew, he was Morua, he was Moran. But his duty in this lifetime was over – Moreth was already gone, though not forever. Mokuba would not have to fight this time.

Pulling up his covers, he smirked. Maybe in this life he could live past twenty. It would be great to turn twenty-one and start drinking.

~o~

Seto sat in the library going over Yami's story in his mind. In Ancient Egypt, Seth had been unusually attracted to Jono, but had ignored the feelings. As High Priest to the Pharaoh, he could do much better. Last year, Seto had realized that he was attracted to Joey. Now less of an arrogant bastard than in his past life, Seto had seriously considered asking Joey out.

And would have, if the blond didn't hate him so much. With the revelation of their past lives, Yugi and Seto had come to a sort of truce, but Joey had still seen him as an enemy and they often argued. Now, with the knowledge of Joey's past, Seto had to wonder about his attraction. Was it all Moreth, manipulating him, trying to elevate Joey's standing through him?

Joey himself probably didn't even like Seto; it was obvious given his antagonism towards the brunette throughout the last four years, that Joey didn't return Seto's feelings. But still Seto had persisted, his Kaiba pride showing in his determination. He tried to become friends with the blond, tried over and over, but Joey never accepted his friendship.

Now Seto wondered if that Kaiba pride was actually Moreth's machinations, pulling Seto to Joey again and again, despite the blond's hate. It was the only logical explanation for both boys' actions the past two years. Seto growled softly. He didn't like being manipulated. If Joey didn't want to be near him, Seto would happily oblige. Now that Moreth was gone, Seto would never trouble the blond with his presence again.

~o~

Joey crept away from the door and out into the garden. Finding a wooden bench beside the path he sat and looked up at the stars. The others would be satisfied for now, but eventually they would want to know what he was hiding from this lifetime. It wasn't all bad, at least. Yes, his father hit him sometimes, but Joey would never do that to another person. It used to hurt, when Yugi thought that Joey was also a bully, but he had come to terms with Moreth's actions while the demon was in control of his body.

No, the fights weren't the worst thing. Joey had always thought himself lucky to have such great friends and such awesome gamers willing to teach him. But now he knew the truth. They weren't his friends; they were just being played by Moreth. Seto, Mokuba, the yamis, and even the hikaris all had great power in one form or another. Tea had a huge heart, and Tristan had incredible strength. What did Joey have to offer them all?

Hidden bruises and a power-hungry demon. He'd seen Dracula; now that Moreth was dead, his thrall over all of Joey's "friends" would be broken and they would realize who they really had been hanging out with for four years. They would drop him as fast as they could. And he would let them, because they were right to hate him for deceiving them for so long.

Finding no comfort in the garden, Joey crept back to his bedroom, where he fell into uneasy dreams.


End file.
